Falso enemmigo
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Tenten regresa despues de 17 años con su hija,Luna. Ahora sin querer Luna, se a interponido en los planes de su padre,Neji Hyuga. Ahora él, sin saberlo, la a declarado su peor enemiga.¿Podra él,hacer que su hija lo quiera?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Este es mi primer fics de NejiTen. Pues los demás son de Sasusaku._**

**_Resumen: Tenten después de 17 años, regresa con su hija, ya hecha una señorita. Pero todo cambiara cuando Luna, la hija de Tenten, que además es hija de Neji Hyuga. Se fija en Sosuke Uchiha, el heredero de las empresas Uchiha-Haruno. Pues Neji tiene pensado que su hija Megumi Hyuga, se una en matrimonio con Sosuke Uchiha para funcionar ambas empresas. Por eso vera a Luna Matsumoto una amenaza a su negocio redondo. Sin saber que todo ese tiempo, estuvo enfrentándose a su propia hija._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_.._**

**_...._**

**_......._**

**_Falso enemigo_**

**Cap.1 " Luna"**

La luz de la Luna era lo único que iluminaba esa habitación oscura.

Era una habitación de hospital donde se encontraba una joven de unos 22 años con una bebe en brazos.

-Mi niña-dice cabello es de color castaño y sus ojos color marrón Mirando a su hija recién nacida-Perdóname, por no tener una familia completa, te prometo que hare lo posible para que no sientas la ausencia de tu padre.

-Te prometo que cuando estés grande te hablare de el-dice ella- Ahora no tengo nada, ni menos para pagar el hospital

Y en eso entra la enfermera.

-Señora, vengo a llevarme a la niña-dice la enfermera-Por cierto un señor, ha venido a verla.

Y en eso entra un señor alto de cabello castaño y ojos de color perla.

La joven se queda muda y abraza más fuerte a tu hija.

-Señorita, déjenos a solas con la niña-dice el señor

-Si-dice la enfermera y sale.

-Tranquila, no pienso quitarte a tu hija-dice el señor- Se lo importante de que un niño crezca al lado de su madre. Tranquila Tenten.

-¿Neji sabe, que estoy aquí?-pregunta Tenten

-No, y menos de que tienes una hija de el-dice el padre de Neji.

Tenten se nota mas tranquila.

-Lo que te hizo Neji, el día de tu boda, es inconcebible-dice Hizashi- Por eso nunca diré nada.

-¿Para que ha venido?-pregunta Tenten

-Quería conocer a mi nieta primogénita-dice Hizashi-No quiero dejarla desamparada.

Tenten se sorprende ante las palabras de Hizashi Hyuga, un hombre muy duro y que jamás expreso ningún sentimiento hacia su propio hijo. Y ahora se mostraba frente a ella, como un hombre que tenia deseos de conocer a su primera nieta y lo decía con cierto ella sabia, que apenas se divorcio de Neji, se caso con la tal Tatuya, quien estaba embarazada. Y que iban a ser dos niños, una niña y un niño.

-¿Y que piensas? ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?-dice Hizashi

-Yo lo único que le pediría es que me ayudara encontrar un trabajo, para poder mantener a mi hija-dice Tenten-No quiero dinero.

Hizashi sonríe- Sabia que me dirías eso, de acuerdo, pero no me vas a negarme dos regalos para mi nieta. Un departamento y algunas cosas para ella.

Tenten sonríe- de acuerdo eso si le aceptare-dice Tenten y mira a su niña, había despertado.

-¿Puedo verla?-le dice Hizashi

Tenten se la da.

Hizashi observa detalladamente a su nieta. Tiene el cabello de color castaño como el cabello de Neji, sus ojos de color marrón claro, piel blanca y sus mejillas rosaditas. La bebe era toda una princesita Hyuga. Muy hermosa.

-Es preciosa ¿Como vas a llamarla?-pregunta Hizashi

-Luna-dice Tenten- Por que esta noche la luna, esta mas bella que nunca.

............

............

Continuará...

* * *

En el segundo capitulo, Tenten con su hija regresaran a Tokio. Pero Luna, ya tiene 17 años.


	2. Cap2 Regreso a Tokio

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Este es mi primer fics de NejiTen. Pues los demás son de Sasusaku._**

**_Resumen: Tenten después de 17 años, regresa con su hija, ya hecha una señorita. Pero todo cambiara cuando Luna, la hija de Tenten, que además es hija de Neji Hyuga. Se fija en Sosuke Uchiha, el heredero de las empresas Uchiha-Haruno. Pues Neji tiene pensado que su hija Megumi Hyuga, se una en matrimonio con Sosuke Uchiha para funcionar ambas empresas. Por eso vera a Luna Matsumoto una amenaza a su negocio redondo. Sin saber que todo ese tiempo, estuvo enfrentándose a su propia hija._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_.._**

**_...._**

**_......._**

**_Falso enemigo_**

**Cap.2 " Regreso a Tokio"**

Habían pasado 17 años.

Tenten se había vuelto una periodista muy importante en Londres. Y había sacado un libro que se llama " Adolescencia, sus altos y bajas" .Y ahora por la beca que había ganado Luna, había regresado a Tokio. Luna se había vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo de modelo. No tendría mucho busto, pero tenia unas piernas que ningún hombre ignoraba. Y también era demasiado inteligente para su edad. Según su abuelo, que la visitaba todos sus cumpleaños, una Hyuga de pura sangre, ella no sabia que Hizashi Hyuga, era su abuelo, creía que era el jefe de su fallecido padre, Takumy Matzumoto. Que les había tomado mucho cariño.

---

Tenten estaba preparando el desayuno de su hija.

Y en eso sale Luna de su cuarto, con el uniforme de Konoha Hight School. Una falda azul oscuro encima de la rodilla, blusa blanca y una corbata azul oscura. Y de accesorios, tiene unos aretes pequeños en forma de estrella y un collar en forma de Luna.

-Buenos días, mami-dice Luna

-Buenos días, Luna-dice Tenten

Luna se sienta y desayuna con su madre.

-¿Como es tu día, cariño?-le pregunta Tenten

-No lo sé, depende de mi horario-dice Luna sonriéndole-Pero de hecho que iré a trabajar.

-Luna, no es necesario que trabajes-dice Tenten- Con lo que gano es suficiente.

-Lo se mamá, pero me gusta sentirme independiente-dice Luna

--

Después de eso. Tenten se da a su primer día de trabajo y Luna a su instituto.

En el trabajo de Tenten.

-Buenos días, soy Tenten Matzumoto-dice Tenten. Después del nacimiento de Luna, Tenten se había casado con Takumy, su mejor amigo. Quien le había ofrecido ser el padre de Luna y un apellido respetable. Pero por asares del destino Takumy murió de una extraña enfermedad.

-Buenos día, el jefe, justo la esta esperando-dice la secretaria del dueño del periódico "Hokage"

Tenten entra hacia la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

-Buenos días-dice Tenten-señor Orochimaru.

-Buenos días-dice Orochimaru sacando de un cajón, un folder donde tenia información de Tenten-He leído su informe, hasta su vida. ¿Es cierto que ha estado casada con Neji Hyuga, el futuro dueño del imperio Hyuga?

-Si-dice Tenten con incomodidad.

-También, tiene dicen que tiene una hija-dice Orochimaru

-Si, pero ella es de mi segundo matrimonio-dice Tenten.

-Bien-dice Orochimaru- ¿Por que quiere trabajar en la columna del anonimato?

-Por que es muy interesante, ser una critica anónima-dice Tenten.

Orochimaru leo otra hoja-Y aquí dice que lo hace muy bien, eso es todo. Puede comenzar ahora.

-Gracias señor-dice Tenten

---

En el instituto

Luna caminaba sola por los pasillos hasta que encuentra su loker "606". Luna se acerca y lo abre, ahí esta todo, su horario y cosas.

-Mm, tengo mate, ahora-dice Luna en voz baja- salón 404 edificio Z

Y cuando cierra su loker, se da cuenta que hay había otra persona en el loker de su lado. Y no podía verle la cara.

-He, hola-dice Luna- soy nueva aquí. ¿Me podrías dar una referencia de como llegar al edificio Z, por favor?

Y justo cierra su locke. Es un chico mas alto que ella, le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia, sus ojos son de color negro, su cabello es negro azulado y rebelde. No muestra ninguna expresión en su un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados.

-_O por dios, es el chico mas guapo que he visto, ni los ingleses son así-piensa Luna, pero toda cambia cuando lo ve irse_- _me ignoro, haj, retiro lo dicho. Los ingleses no serán tan guapos como el, pero al menos son educados._

Y pensando eso ultimo, se va por otro lado y justo se encuentra con un chico rubio.

-Hola-dice Luna

-Hola-dice el rubio-¿Eres nueva?

-Si-dice Luna-¿Por?

-A ja, por que eres demasiado bonita, para haberte ignorado todo el año pasado o los años anteriores -dice el rubio

Luna se ríe

-Y tienes bonita sonrisa-dice el rubio

Luna se sonroja por eso- Luna Matzumoto

-Haru Uzumaki-dice el- ¿Donde te toca ahora?

-Mate, 404 edificio Z-dice Luna

-Que coincidencia, a mi también me toca-dice Haru

-A que suerte-dice Luna- hace rato me tope con un...

-El que te ignoro, se llama Sosuke Uchiha, también esta en mi salón y es mi mejor amigo. Al igual que sus padres son los mejore amigos-dice Haru sonriendo

-¿Como puedes ser amigo de un idiota-bestia?-dice Luna

-Pues, soy su único amigo-dice Haru- el es igual a su padre, no es muy amistoso, aunque su madre, es una señora muy encantadora.

-A ya veo-dice Luna- ¿Podemos ir, ya?

-Claro-dice Haru.

---

En un despacho de la empresa Hyuga.

Entra un hombre.

-Señor, nos informa, que la señora Tenten y su hija, Luna. Están ahora en Tokio-dice el hombre- Ya no tendrá la necesidad de ir cada año.

-Bien, gracias por informarme-dice Hizashi Hyuga

-¿Nunca va ser ningún cambio?-pregunta su hombre de confianza.

-No, mi única orden es que sigas vigilando los movimientos de mi nieta y que mi hijo, Neji, no se le acerque-dice Hizashi- o mejor dicho que no sepa de su existencia. Hasta el día de mi muerte.

---

En el trabajo de Tenten.

Tenten esta muy entretenida haciendo una critica constructivas. Tenten era una persona muy culta. Y en eso entra Shikamaru. Shikamaru iba a ser el dueño de la mitad de periódico Hokage. Cuando se entero de una nueva empleado y supo quien era, no dudo ir a ver si era su vieja mejor amiga. Que gracias a ella, le había presentado a Temari, su actual esposa, con quien tenia un hijo que se llamaba Kai y tenia 17 al igual que Luna.

-¿Tenten? ¿Eres tú?-dice sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Si, tanto tiempo sin vernos-dice Tenten

-Si, son 17 años-dice Shikamaru y mira al toque la porta retrato en el escritorio.- ¿Que hay en ese retrato?

Tenten se lo muestra. Shikamaru queda sorprendido ver esa foto. Tenten con su hija Luna, cuando ella tenía 12 años.

-Tu hija es muy bonita-dice Shikamaru- ¿Es hija de Neji, no?

-Si, por favor pido discreción, Luna piensa que Takumy Matsumoto es su padre-dice Tenten.

-Entiendo-dice Shikamaru- Takumy, te quería mucho. No me esperaba eso de el. Desde que te hizo eso, Neji no es bienvenido a nuestras reuniones de amistad solo a las de negocios. ¿Donde has estado, en estos años?

- En Londres-dice Tenten

Y en eso Shikamaru se sienta- Cuéntame todo.

Tenten sonríe

---

En el instituto

-Chicos tenemos una nueva estudiante-dice el profesor- Pasa.

Luna entra al salón y todos los chicos menos los que ya la habían visto, se quedan con la boca abierta.

-ejemp, chicos cierren sus bocas antes que una mosca entre a ellas-dice el profesor- Bien, alumna Matsumoto. Preséntese.

-He, soy Luna Matsumoto, tengo 17 años cumplidos y vengo de Londres-dice Luna

-¿Aun gusto en particular?-dice el profesor

-Me gusta hacer de todo-dice Luna sonriendo

Todos se quedan embobados al ver su sonrisa.

-Ya siéntense señorita-dice el profesor- hay un asiento al fondo.

Luna se sienta y coloca su chaqueta encima de sus los chicos que les estaba viendo la piernas deja de mirarla. Y justo mira quien tiene al lado. Es el tal Sosuke Uchiha.

- ¿Tan rápido llegaste?-pregunta Sosuke

Luna lo ignora y saca su cuaderno y comienza apuntar lo de la pizarra.

-Te estoy hablando-dice Sosuke comenzando a molestarse.

-hmp-dice Luna

-deja de ignorarme-dice Sosuke

-Señor Uchiha, deje de hablar o lo saco de la clase-dice el profesor. En la cara de Luna se dibuja una pequeña sonrisita de diversión.

-Tú me ignoraste primero-dice Luna con su vista a la pizarra y apuntando lo que ve- el área del cuadrado es...

Sosuke toma la muñeca de Luna- mírame cuando te hablo.

Luna lo mira- Justo me encontré a un rubio muy simpático que justo venia a esta misma clase. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame copiar.

Sosuke la suelta, esa chica tenía carácter.

---

-Bien, hoy en la noche-dice Shikamaru- Me gustaría conocer a tu hija. Y ver si tiene el carácter de la madre?- se ríe.

-Muy gracioso, Shikamaru-dice Tenten riéndose.

-Chau, le pasare la voz a Sakura, Ino y Hinata-dice Shikamaru y se va.

--

En la empresa Hyuga

- ¿A que se debe tu visita, Tatuya?-dice Neji

-Ya has conseguido, el deseo de tu hija-dice Tatuya

-Aun, no. Sasuke y Sakura, se niega al compromiso de Sosuke con nuestra Megumi-dice Neji.

-Neji, tienes que hacerlo. Megumi, nunca te lo va perdonar-dice Tatuya muy insistente.

-Lo se, hago lo que sea por mi familia-dice Neji- _si esto se llama familia-piensa_.

-Lo se amor-dice Tatuya sonriéndole y se sienta en las piernas de Neji y le da un apasionado beso.

---

En el instituto, en la cafetería.

Luna esta sentada en una mesa. Por una extraña razón ninguna chica se quería sentar con ella. Y en eso llega una rubia con ojos de color azul cielo.

-Hola, soy Nina Yamanaka-dice ella.

-Luna Matzumoto-dice Luna

-Ven siéntate conmigo y mis amigas-dice Nina

Luna sonríe y se va con ella.

-Chicas ella es Luna-dice Nina- Luna, ella es Hinako Uzumaki y ella Mo Inuzuka.

-Hola-dice Luna.

-hola-dicen todas.

Luna se sienta con ella.

-¿Oigan, yo hice algo malo, para que las otras me vea como escoria?-pregunta Luna

Las tres se ríen.

-No, te tienen envidia-dice Nina- Es que eres única chica aparte de bonita y atractiva, se nota que eres muy inteligente. Y eso les encanta más a los chicos.

-¿he?-dice Luna sin entender.

-Envidia, eso es -dice Mao

-Ok-dice Luna

-¿Que carrera piensas seguro?-dice Nina

-Publicidad-dice Luna-me gusta mucho pensar.

-Interesante, cuéntanos de ti-dice Hinako.

-Bueno, vine a Tokio por la beca y el trabajo de mi madre-dice Luna-Mí padre murió cuando tenía 2 años. Casi no lo recuerdo. Al comienzo no estábamos bien económicamente, pero después nos ayudo mucho, el jefe de mi padre. Y gracias a el, pudimos salir adelante.

-A ya-dice Nina y mira su collar- muy interesante

-Si-dice Luna-¿Que tanto miras mi collar?

-Se nota que es de plata pura-dice Nina- ¿Quien te lo regalo?

-Hizashi Hyuga, el ex jefe de mi padre, le tiene mucho cariño a mi madre y a mí-dice Luna

Las tres se ponen muy sorprendidas.

-¿Que ocurre?-dice Luna

-Hizashi, es mi tío abuelo-dice Hinako- el nunca regala así, ni a su nieta Megumi. Que es una zorra y caprichosa.

-No sabia-dice Luna muy sorprendida

-Por cierto, notamos que Sosuke-cuero-sexy-simbol- chocolate, estaba se notaba muy divertido en la clase de mate contigo-dice Nina-¿Como has hecho para hacer que te hable?

-Ignorarlo-dice Luna directamente y seria-_su frialdad y cuando se moléstalo hace muy atractivo_-piensa Luna

Las tres se ríen.

-¿enserio?-dice Nina- Me estas calendo bien, digo que Sosuke es el tipo mas cool y perfecto del instituto, es muy difícil de conquistarlo. Me refiero a enamorarlo.

-¿Asi?gracias lo tendré encuentra-dice Luna

Y en eso llega una castaña y de ojos perlas.

-Oye, tu-dice ella- me enterado, que estas coqueteando con mi novio.

-¿Ha?-dice Luna

-Sosuke Uchiha y no te hagas, aléjate de el, se que eres becada y puedo hacer que pierdas tu beca-dice ella

Luna se levanta y la mira seriamente.

-Óyeme bien, no eres nadie, para decirme que hacer y no hacer. Yo no estaba coqueteando con tu novio, Además no me interesan los chicos muy engreídos, egocéntricos y mal educados-dice Luna seriamente- Y sobre mi beca, no te tengo miedo. Puedo conseguir las becas que me plazcas. ¿Entendiste?

Ella se queda muda.

-No sabes con quien te has metido, con Megumi Hyuga-dice Megumi- me la vas a pagar muerta de hambre.

-Te reto-dice Luna fríamente- no te tengo miedo.

Y Megumi se va.

-Gua, nadie le ha hablado así-dice Mao-¿No tienes miedo?

-No-dice Luna- Tengo muchos contactos y muchas referencias. Excelente comportamiento y notas.

-Entonces eres una nerd sexy-linda-dice Nina

Luna se ríe al oír eso

-Por cierto, Haru Uzumaki, es mi hermano mellizo-dice Hinako- Y esta embobado contigo.

Luna voltea y mira a Haru y al toque vuelve mirar a Hinako.

-¿Que si?-dice Luna sorprendida.

-¿Nunca has tenido novio?-pregunta Nina

-Si-dice Luna

-¿has tenido relaciones con el?-dice Nina

- Oye no preguntes esas cosas-dice Luna nerviosa.

-Entonces...eres virgen¡¡¡¡¡-dice Nina

-Nina, puedes bajar la voz-dice Mao- creo que te oyó media cafetería.

Luna esta más roja que un tomate, sentía las miradas de todos.

-Hay, lo siento-dice Nina- Es que casi nadie aquí es virgen

-Si, claro-dice Luna- ahora tengo que andar con esos aparatos que mi madre me da.

-¿Preservativos?-dice Nina

-Oye eres una pervertida-dice Luna y saca un aparato de su mochila.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunta Mao

-Es gas pimienta-dice Luna con cierta vergüenza- me obligo llevarlo.

-Asu, tu madre si que esta pendiente de ti-dice Nina- No como la mía. Que se quiere creer mi hermana mayor.

Todas se ríen.

---

Tenten sale de su trabajo y se topa con Naruto

-¿Tenten?-dice Naruto

-La misma-dice Tenten

Naruto la abraza- te extrañe.

-Yo también, Naruto-dice Tenten

-Vamos cuéntame todo-dice Naruto

-No ahora, por que no vienes con Shikamaru hoy en la noche a mi departamento-dice Tenten- Para ahí conversar. Ahora tengo que ir a mi departamento antes que llegue mi hija.

-¿Tu hija?¿Tienes una hija?-dice Naruto muy sorprendido-¿Que edad tiene?

-17 años-dice Tenten- en el departamento hablamos.

-ok, le voy a pasar la voz a Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke-dice Naruto- nos vemos.

---

Es de noche y Tenten, esta esperando que su hija llegue.

Y justo se abre la puerta. Y escucha voces.

-Adiós...don-ego-dice Luna

-Mañana te vengo por ti-se escucha una voz

-¡Que! no-dice Luna indignada- para eso tengo piernas, para caminar.

-Vamos, no muerdo-dice la misma voz.

-No y punto-dice Luna seriamente- a penas me conoces y además no me caes.

-Que me importa, mañana vengo por ti y punto-dice

Después no se oye nada y Tenten esta en la sala acostada en un sofá

-¿Y ese chico?-le pregunta Tenten

-Es Sosuke Uchiha, es un niñito, ahí como pude permitir que me cargara hasta su camioneta-dice Luna

-¿Como que te cargo, Luna?-dice Tenten

-Se ofreció a traer y pues le dije, no. Y me subió a la fuerza a su auto-dice Luna molesta.

Tenten se ríe.

-Por su voz, parecía que le interesas-dice Tenten

-Ja, como no, es el más mujeriego del instituto-dice Luna

-No me lo esperaba, así era su padre, pero después cuando encuentran a la chica indicada dejan de serlo-dice Tenten

-¿Ha?¿su padre?-dice Luna sorprendida

-Si, nunca te lo dije, yo he estudiado en el mismo instituto con los padres de Sosuke-dice Tenten- fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

-Luna sonríe- Si tenías tantos amigos, ¿Por que después de la muerte de papa, no regresamos a Tokio?

Tenten se queda muda.

Y justo suena el timbre

-Luna, tenemos visita-dice Tenten- Unos viejos amigos.

-Que bien-dice Luna- me voy a cambiar para ir trabajar.

Luna se va a su cuarto.

Tenten abre la puerta son Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata,Ino, Naruto y Sakura.

Tenten se queda muda.

-Tenten -dice Ino y la abraza.

-Tenten no podíamos creer que eras tú-dice Hinata.

Tenten sonríe- pasen.

-Lindo departamento-dice Temari

-Gracias-dice Tenten.

Todos están sentados.

-Tenten, te ves muy guapa-dice Naruto- ya no tienes esas cosas en la cabeza.

-Naruto-dice Tenten seriamente

-jiji-dice Naruto

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-dice Hinata-El grupo no era lo mismo sin ti.

Tenten sonríe

-Shikamaru, nos conto que tienes una hija de 17 años-dice Ino.-¿Quiero conocerla?

Y en eso se oye que se abre la puerta. Luna sale con una blusa blanca, falda marrón hasta la rodilla y unas botas marrones.

-Buenas noches-dice Luna

-Buenas noches-dicen todos.

-Luna, quiero presentarse a Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sakura la mama de Sosuke.

-Gusto en conocerlos-dice Luna

-igualmente-dice Sakura- Tenten, Luna te salió muy bonita.

Luna se sonroja- Mama iré a mi trabajo-dice Luna

-Bien-dice Tenten

-Adiós señores, fue un gusto á vuelvo a las 10:30-dice Luna y sale del departamento.

Hay un silencio.

- Ahora entiendo por que no regresaste-dice Ino- Luna es hija de Neji.

Tenten en silencio.

-Tenten le ha hecho creer a Luna, que Takumy Matzumoto, es fue su padre-dice Shikamaru.

-Entiendo-dice Sakura- no saldrá jamás de nosotros. ¿No?

-Si-dicen todos

- ¿Y como es que ahora eres escritora y periodista?-pregunta Temari

-Pues, me ayudo mucho Hizashi Hyuga-dice Tenten- económicamente.

Todos se quedan mudos.

-No me lo esperaba de el-dice Sakura- Siempre era el hombre amargado.

-Se encariño mucho con Luna-dice Tenten- Luna no sabe que es su abuelo, piensa que es el ex jefe de su padre. Hyuga-sama, le gusta llamarla su nieta primogénita.

-Gua, esto es increíble-dice Naruto muy sorprendido- Y eso que mi suegro a comparación con su hermano es un santo.

Todos se ríen por su comentario y Hinata le da un codazo.

-¿Y Sasuke, Sakura?-dice Tenten

-En una reunión de negocios-dice Sakura- Esta en camino.

............

............

Continuará...

* * *


	3. Cap3 La verdad y 3 años despues

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Este es mi primer fics de NejiTen. Pues los demás son de Sasusaku._**

**_Resumen: Tenten después de 17 años, regresa con su hija, ya hecha una señorita. Pero todo cambiara cuando Luna, la hija de Tenten, que además es hija de Neji Hyuga. Se fija en Sosuke Uchiha, el heredero de las empresas Uchiha-Haruno. Pues Neji tiene pensado que su hija Megumi Hyuga, se una en matrimonio con Sosuke Uchiha para funcionar ambas empresas. Por eso vera a Luna Matsumoto una amenaza a su negocio redondo. Sin saber que todo ese tiempo, estuvo enfrentándose a su propia hija._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

* * *

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_.._**

**_...._**

**_......._**

**_Falso enemigo_**

**Cap.3 " La verdad y los años pueden pasar rápido"**

Había pasado tres meses de que Tenten y su hija, se había mudado a Tokio. Ahora ya sentían que se habían adaptado.

Tenten como siempre trabajado en el periódico y teniendo frecuente visitas de sus amigos. Hasta ahora no ha podido ver a Neji. Pero su hija Luna si. Pero, Luna cuando se lo conto, le pregunto algo muy interesante.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Luna se encontraba trabajada en el café donde van toda la gente de plata a tomar café y algunos cenar._**

**_Sosuke desde que se había enterado de donde trabajaba Luna, siempre iba como hacerle compañía._**

**_-Sosuke, deja de fastidiarme. Estoy trabajando-dice Luna mientras le sirve una taza de café sin azúcar._**

**_-No, hasta que aceptes salir conmigo-dice Sosuke sonriendo con su típica sonrisa de superioridad- esa es mi condición._**

**_Luna respira onda- De acuerdo saldré contigo._**

**_Sosuke sonríe lo había conseguido- Bien, el viernes en la llevare a cenar al restaurante "Hokage"_**

**_Luna se queda sorprendida, ese era el restaurante más caro de la ciudad- Estas loco, es muy caro ese lugar._**

**_-Con el dinero no hay problema, yo puedo pagar eso-dice Sosuke egocéntricamente- ese lugar, o sino seguiré viniendo._**

**_-Sosuke, en verdad es caro, que van a pensar tus padres de mí-dice Luna apenada._**

**_- Nada, les simpatizas. En especial a mi padre-dice Sosuke_**

**_Luna recuerda que conoció al padre de Sosuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Una vez en su departamento, justo cuando Sosuke la volvió a convencer de traerla a su departamento. El momento fue muy gracioso, porque era de noche y Luna como siempre peleando con Sosuke. Y sus padres de el, la madre de ella y los demás amigos de sus padres. Se ganaron con el show. Luna solo se puso roja y saludo a todos, para luego meterse a su cuarto._**

**_Luna lo recordó y se puso roja._**

**_-Te he dicho que te ves linda con las mejillas rojas-dice Sosuke- pero eres mas linda cuando estas furiosa._**

**_-Sosuke, no intentes seducirme-dice Luna seriamente_**

**_-Yo solo te estoy alagando-dice Sosuke- ya tu, si piensas mal._**

**_Y en eso llega un hombre que por su apariencia podría ser padre de aquellos jóvenes. Su cabello es de color castaño como el de Luna y sus ojos de color perla. Y vestía de terno de color crema. Se acerca a ambos jóvenes. Justo la mesa que elegía Sosuke, era la más apartada de todas y por eso, nadie podría oír su conversación._**

**_- Así que ella es la chica por la cual, rechazas a mi hija-dice el hombre_**

**_-Buenas noches, señor Hyuga-dice Sosuke poniéndose serio._**

**_Luna mira al hombre, el la mira con desprecio y odio. Luna un poco que esta intimidada con su mirada. Y eso lo nota Sosuke. Y la toma de la mano._**

**_-Prefieres a esta chica, una simple camarera, sin nada de clase en vez que a mi hija que tiene clase y es de tu mismo nivel-dice Neji- debes estar mal nota que esta chica esta para sacarte la enorme fortuna de que pronto poseerás._**

**_Luna oyó todo eso, lo que su madre siempre le enseño. Fue siempre no dejarse humillar, al igual que su supuesto jefe que su padre._**

**_-Disculpe, señor-dice Luna cambiando su cara de niña intimidada por una seria- No puedo decir esas cosas de mi, yo no soy así. Primero se tiene que conocer a la persona para después juzgar._**

**_-Niña, te estas jugando tu trabajo aquí-dice Neji amenazándola._**

**_-Así, yo solo trabajo para sentirme independiente, no por una necesidad-dice Luna- Ni aunque sea el presidente voy a permitir que hable así de mí._**

**_-No sabes con quien estas hablando-dice Neji_**

**_-Con el padre, de una niña caprichosa, que le quiere conseguir un novio-dice Luna- me daría vergüenza ser su hija._**

**_Neji se molesta más- Soy Neji Hyuga, el próximo heredero del imperio Hyuga. Y soy el hombre más poderoso seguido de Sasuke Uchiha. Esto no se va quedar así._**

**_Neji se va molesto._**

**_-Me parece que ese nombre se me es muy familiar-dice Luna y Sosuke la escucha._**

**_-Seguramente las abras escuchadas de tu madre, según mis padres, tu madre y Hyuga, se conocen-dice Sosuke- son del mismo año._**

**_Luna lo mira sorprendida- ¿se conocen?, ojala, que no sean amigos, quien quisiera ser amigo de una persona así, sin sentimientos y principios._**

**_-Lo único que he oído es que Neji Hyuga, en su primer matrimonio, le saco la vuelta con la actual que es su esposa-dice Sosuke, el no sabe que Tenten es la primera esposa de Neji Hyuga, la boda fue bastante discreta que ni la prensa se entero de los familiares mas cercanos._**

**_-Sosuke, ya me di cuenta de que eres muy chismoso-dice Luna- ¿y donde esta la actual esposa?_**

**_-Mira quien habla-dice Sosuke- nadie sabe su paradero, ni su nombre. Según los que la vieron la mujer se veía muy mal y pálida. Y también murmuran que estaba embarazada. Pero nunca nadie lo comprobó- Sosuke solo con Luna hablaba mas de lo normal- Si el bebe existiera, tendría ahora 17. Oye no es por insultarte, pero tienes el carácter de Neji Hyuga. Pareces la versión femenina de el._**

**_Luna se queda pensativa y ordenando sus ideas- Neji Hyuga, mujer embarazada, el padre de el las ayuda, Neji tiene el mismo carácter de ella. Su padre, no tiene ese carácter y menos su madre. Todo estaba comenzando a tener como pequeñas relaciones._**

**_-Luna-dice Sosuke y ella lo mira. Tiene una cara de confundida- ¿Estas bien?_**

**_-Yo, no-dice Luna_**

**_-¿Pasa algo?-dice Sosuke comenzando a preocuparse._**

**_-No, tonterías mías-dice Luna fingiendo sonreír y mira la hora- o por dios, se supone que estoy trabajando y me pongo ha hablar con la clientela._**

**_-Tranquila, el local esta con poca clientela hoy, además al gerente le di 1000 dólares para que no te diga nada si te pones a hablar demasiado conmigo-dice Sosuke_**

**_-Oye, Sosuke, el dinero cuesta-dice Luna- no puedes gastarlo así._**

**_-Lo hago por mi chica-dice Sosuke_**

**_-Yo no soy tu chica-dice Luna_**

**_-Hm, no es lo que parecía estabas hablando con Neji Hyuga-dice Sosuke_**

**_-Acaso te voy a contradecir frente a el-dice Luna-solo te ayudaría a librarte de ella. Serás todo un espécimen, pero no mereces una así._**

**_-Tienes razón, merezco una como tu-dice Sosuke_**

**_Luna se pone roja ya por eso- Sosuke, ¿que te hice para que estés detrás de mi?_**

**_-Pues, nada-dice Sosuke- primera vez que estoy detrás de una chica. Solo que ciento que me gustas. Estoy siendo sincero contigo._**

**_Luna se pone mas roja.-Ya basta, me estas comenzando a desesperar- mira el reloj- bueno termino mi turno, me voy. Tu café ya se enfrió._**

**_-Bueno, te llevo-dice Sosuke_**

**_- No y punto-dice Luna_**

**_-Te llevo y punto-dice Sosuke_**

**_-Oye, deja de imitar "y punto"-dice Luna- acaso yo imito tu "hmp".Por cierto hoy no lo has utilizado. Que buen progreso.-se odia que se burlen de el._**

**_-hmp, molesta-dice Sosuke_**

**_---_**

**_Luna llega a su departamento._**

**_-Bien, gracias por traerme-dice Luna sacando la llave de su departamento._**

**_-De nada, me debes algo-dice Sosuke._**

**_-¿Cual?-dice Luna- no recuerdo_**

**_-La sacada de celos con el idiota de Ryoga Hyuga-dice Sosuke- ese tipo, no te solto todo el día._**

**_- Ha el, que extraño, es el único Hyuga que me simpatiza-dice Luna y mira a Sosuke fulminar con la mirada._**

**_-Va a lamentar a verme dicho eso-dice Sosuke un poco celoso._**

**_- ¿Uy, que vas hacerme? ¿Pegarme?-dice Luna_**

**_-Algo que ambos vamos a disfrutar mucho-dice Sosuke y la pone contra la pared. Y le dice al oído- tranquila, esto no es nada pervertido._**

**_Sosuke comienza acercarse a su Luna lentamente y Luna se queda paralizada y muda. Sosuke sonríe, la tiene donde quiero. La toma de la cintura y ella no dice nada. Y le da un simple beso en los labios y la mira a los ojos. Esta vez ella lo beso. Ambos comienzan a corresponder el beso que luego se vuelve apasionado._**

**_-ejemp, esto no es para exigirse-dice una voz familiar- No Tenten._**

**_Ambos se separan, para luego mirar de donde proviene la voz. Es Sakura y Tenten. Ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas._**

**_-Ha, hola mamá-dice Luna roja- buena noches señora Sakura._**

**_-hmp, mamá-dice Sosuke._**

**_-Bueno, Tenten me voy-dice Sakura_**

**_-Si, gracias por ayudarme con las bolsas-dice Tenten_**

**_-De nada para eso están las amigas-dice Sakura y mira a Sosuke- bueno, adiós. Sosuke vamos a casa y te das una ducha de agua fría._**

**_-Y que tú también, Luna-dice Tenten_**

**_Luna mas roja- gracias Sosuke-dice en voz baja y el semi sonríe_**

**_-Nos vemos Luna-dice Sosuke y se va con su madre._**

**_---_**

**_Ya había pasado horas de ese pequeño encuentro. Y ahora Luna estaba saliendo de su cuarto con su pijama. Un polo blanco grande y un short pequeño._**

**_-Luna, por favor nunca olvides, lo que te dije-dice Tenten- no quiero verte así de nuevo._**

**_-Ha lo siento, mamá-dice Luna y se sienta a cenar con ella._**

**_- ¿Que tal el trabajo?-le pregunta Tenten_**

**_-Bien, hoy conocí a Neji Hyuga-dice Luna- es un hombre muy amargado. Y no se pero me intimida mucho. Nunca nadie me ha intimidado._**

**_Tenten al oír eso se queda muda._**

**_-Según Sosuke, dice que tu lo debes a ver conocido-dice Luna y ve a su madre pálida-¿mamá, esta bien?_**

**_-si, cariño-dice Tenten_**

**_-No estas bien-dice Luna- me estas ocultando algo._**

**_-No Luna-dice Tenten_**

**_-Si lo estas, jamás te he visto así. Solo mencione a Neji Hyuga-dice Luna- su nombre y te pones así._**

**_Tenten esta entre la espada y la pared. No puede ocultarle más la verdad._**

**_-¿y bien?-dice Luna esperando una respuesta._**

**_Tenten toma a Luna de la mano y la lleva al sofá de la sala._**

**_-Luna, perdóname. Todo lo que he hecho es por ti. Por que eres lo que mas amo en este mundo-dice Tenten._**

**_Luna comienza a preocuparse, pero no dice nada._**

**_-Luna hace 17 años atrás, me había casado con el hombre que siempre ame, estaba embarazada antes de casarme.Y en la noche de bodas, esperaba que volviera mi esposo. Y nunca llego, salí de la habitación y al lado de ella, había una habitación de la cual salía el acompañado de una mujer y los oí hablar. Luna, el me engaño en mi noche de bodas. Cuando apenas el voltio me vio, yo ya estaba derramando lagrimas. Lo único que le dije, fue que no lo quería volver a ver jamás en mi vida. Salí del hotel y tome el primer taxi que vi. Hay fui a casa de una amiga, una amiga que nadie conocía. Apenas deje de llorar, me fui a Londres. Sin decir a nadie, nada._**

**_Luna comenzó a llorar- Entonces estuviste casada con Neji Hyuga y el es mi verdadero padre._**

**_-Si-dice Tenten- todavía no término, nadie sabio de que estaba embarazada, para todos mis amigos era una sorpresa saber que tenía una hija. El día que naciste, llego Hisashi Hyuga, tu abuelo, me ofreció ayuda. Y gracias a el estamos como vivimos. Me ayudo a encontrar trabajo y cualquier cosa que necesitemos. El siempre te ha visto como su nieta eso síguelo tratando como siempre. Y después me ubico Takumy, y me ofreció ser tu padre. El siempre me quiso y desee dale una oportunidad. Yo quería un hogar normal para ti._**

**_-¿Y porque no le dijiste nada de mi a el?, se nota que no sabe quien soy-dice Luna_**

**_-Porque desde lejos le pedí el divorcio, y al momento se caso en con esa mujer-dice Tenten- que estaba embarazada_**

**_-De Megumi y Ryoga-dice Luna_**

**_- Perdón que lo diga, pero Neji, es un poco machista-dice Tenten- bueno eso es toda la verdad. Ahora dime ¿me perdonas?_**

**_-Claro, mamá-dice Luna- como no te voy a perdonar, si tú me has dado una vida cómoda y además lo hiciste para que no sufriera._**

**_Tenten la abraza a su hija- gracias, Luna. No sabes lo feliz que me haces escuchar que no me odias._**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Ya había pasado 3 años desde que Tenten le había dicho todo a su hija. Y ahora Luna ya no vivía con Tenten, se había ido a Honshu a estudiar publicidad en la universidad de Suna, junto a Sosuke Uchiha, Haru Uzumaki, Himeko Uzumaki y otros hijos de sus mejores amigos.

--

Tenten esta en un café con sus amigas.

- Oye, Tenten estas con esa cara desde que de fue Luna-dice Ino- cámbiala, ella ya es toda una mujer.

-Si, Ino tiene razón-dice Hinata

-Claro, como sus hijas no se fueron con sus novios a otra ciudad, no dicen nada-dice Tenten

-Tenten, tranquila. Sosuke, jamás va a lastimar a Luna, conozco muy bien a mi hijo. Y se que la ama-dice Sakura

-Eso espero, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí-dice Tenten

-Tenten las cosas son diferentes, Sosuke es muy diferente a Neji-dice Sakura insistiendo que confié en su hijo.

---

En la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha

-Oye, teme, no se como, pero los años han pasado muy rápido-dice Naruto- Ya los niños están hechos unos hombres.

-Si-dice Sasuke

-¿Y tienes novedades de tu hijo?-pregunta Naruto

-No-dice Sasuke

-Es como tu, yo siempre te insistía que llames a tus padres-dice Naruto- te cuento algo, pero no se lo dices a nadie. Y en especial a Sakura

-que-dice Sasuke

-Haru, me ha contado que Sosuke lo obligo a cambiarse de departamento-dice Naruto- Para que el y Luna, vivan juntos. Uy, con este paso ya vas a ser abuelo. Recuerda nada a nadie.

-Que me crees tú-dice Sasuke- claro que no voy decir nada.

-Ok-dice Naruto- me voy a ver lo de mi empresa. Nos vemos Teme.

Naruto se va

Sasuke llama a su hijo.

---

En Honshu

Un joven de cabellos azulados duerme plácidamente en su cama, se mueve para un lado y nota que algo no esta levanta como molesto. Y justo entra Luna con una bandeja de comida, lleva puesto un polo grande que le cubre todo el cuerpo hasta las nalgas de color azul oscuro.

-Luna, porque tienes que ser molesta de levantarte temprano-dice Sosuke

-Sosuke, no digas nada, mira que te he hecho el desayuno-dice Luna frunciendo el seño. Y se acomoda en la cama. Y el también.- ¿tienes hambre?

-Si, de ti-dice Sosuke y comienza a besarla.Y ella corresponde a sus caricias. Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacían.

Todo el bonito momento lo arruina el sonido del celular de Sosuke.

-Sosuke, contesta-dice Luna, mientras que Sosuke esta besando su vientre y comienza a subir el polo.

-Que no molesten-dice Sosuke

-Si mas no recuerdo, ese sonido le habías puesto al celular de tu padre-dice Luna

Sosuke la suelta, sabia que su padre se molesta si no le contesta.-molesta

-don ego-dice Luna

Sosuke contesta.

-Alo-dice Sosuke

_-Ya me entere, Sosuke-dice Sasuke seriamente- solo quiero advertirte que no quiero nietos, antes de terminar tu carrera. ¿Entendiste?_

-Si-dice Sosuke.

_-¿se están protegiendo?-pregunta Sasuke_

-Si-dice Sosuke-¿algo más?

_-Mmm, pórtate bien-dice Sasuke_

-papá, ya no soy un niño-dice Sosuke y después oye "ti-ti "ti-ti", le había cortado como siempre- hmp

-¿Que te dijo?-dice Luna

-Nada importante-dice Sosuke

- Sosuke-dice Luna

- Que sabe que bote al dobe de Haru-dice Sosuke

- ¿No lo sabrá mi madre, no?-dice Luna

-No, mi papá no dice nada-dice Sosuke- ¿Que quieres tener primero, varón o mujer?

-¿porque esa pregunta?-dice Luna

-Solo responde-dice Sosuke

-Hm, varón-dice Luna- pero que no salga como tu de imán de mujeres.

-Luna, los Uchihas, somos así. No podemos ir contra nuestra naturaleza-dice Sosuke egocéntricamente- también, lo dijo mi madre.

Luna se ríe cuando habla de sus padres.

-Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro-dice Sosuke a comenzando a besarla.

-No, Sosuke, yo tengo clase ahora no como otros-dice Luna

-Luna, mi horario es así-dice Sosuke- y por cierto, no quiero verte con Ryoga.

- Sosuke, Ryoga es mi medio hermano-dice Luna

-Lo se, pero el no lo sabe-dice Sosuke

-Ya, Sosuke- dice Luna- ¿Y porque me preguntaste si quiero un varon o mujer?, no me digas, que quieres un hijo, para también cortarle la llamada como lo ha hecho ahora tu padre.

- ¿Cómo sabes?-pregunta

-Te conozco, Sosuke Uchiha-dice Luna comenzando a levantarse y sacar ropa de su armario, para vestirse.

Mientras que solo Sosuke la mira.

-Deja de mirarme descaradamente-dice Luna

-No lo estoy haciendo-dice Sosuke

-Si lo haces-dice Luna- y no voy a entrar a tu jueguito de si y no

-Oye, estas un poco amargada-dice Sosuke.

-No-dice Luna- solo estoy con un poco de prisa. Tengo clases.

-Ok-dice Sosuke- ¿a que hora vas a terminar tus clases?

-A las 5 de la tarde-dice Luna

-Entonces pasare por ti, necesito que me acompañes a una reunión-dice Sosuke

-¿oye pídeme correctamente?-dice Luna

-Hay mujeres, ¿Luna quieres acompañarme a una reunión ?-dice Sosuke

-Claro-dice Luna-¿de que va ser?

-De una empresa, para comenzar con mis practicas-dice Sosuke- de administración.

-Mm, que bien-dice Luna- ¿Con qué ropa se va?

-Normal, solo que no llames la atención de los hombres-dice Sosuke

- Ok, entonces, yo no quiero verte con los primeros botones de la camisa abierta, eso llama a las mujeres-dice Luna- y peinado.

-Hmp, entonces ve como quieras-dice Sosuke

Luna escoge su ropa, un vestido rojo y unas botas y se mete al baño.

-Luna ya te he visto todo-dice Sosuke

-Voy a bañarme, inteligente-dice Luna- SO- LA

-Ok, tú te lo pierdes-dice Sosuke

-pervertido-dice Luna

............

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota: Aquí habla mucho Luna, ya que en los otros capítulos siguiente, Luna y Sosuke, ya no van aperecer seguidamente, pues ellos están fuera de Tokio, estudiando en la universidad de Suna.**


End file.
